


White Paws

by Tenderisaghost



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenderisaghost/pseuds/Tenderisaghost
Summary: 春树捡到了一只小奶猫，"新手爸妈"被迫开始带娃。
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Kudos: 6





	White Paws

  
送走眼前这桌客人，刚好对上换班时间，春树与同事打完招呼后便下班回家。走在路上，他感到夏天的气息已越来越靠近，没走多久后背就开始出汗，让他只想赶紧回到家把长袖衬衫换下。拐过街角时，几声猫叫却引起了他的注意。  
春树定睛一看，发现地上放着一个瓦楞纸盒，盒子里有只叫唤个不停的小猫。他蹲下来，看清了小猫的模样，那是一只手掌大小的橘色短毛小猫，胸前有一块心形的白毛，两只前爪也都穿着白手套。感受到有人靠近，小猫软绵绵的奶声立刻转变为焦急的嘶喊，它撑起后腿，把两只白手套趴在盒子边缘，冲着春树不停"喵——喵——喵——"地叫着，嗓音似乎因为喊得太久而撕扯得有点沙哑。  
"小家伙，你饿了吗？" 春树将小猫抓起，捧在手心。四只凉凉的肉垫搭在春树手上，爪上弯弯的尖钩还没能收起来，轻轻地刺着春树的皮肤。小猫的绒毛极细软，身体还在微微发颤，让春树不敢用力，生怕捏坏了它。虽说这团小毛球并不算瘦，但肚子也已经饿得瘪了下去，它舔了舔春树的手，舌头上的倒刺摩擦得春树掌心发痒。  
果然是饿坏了。  
春树决定先把它带回家，免得它被饿死在大街上。然而虽说春树平时也很喜欢小猫小狗，但也没有养宠物的经验，一时之间不知道该给这么小的猫喂些什么，只好打开聊天组找人求助。

GIVEN   
中山春树：救命！！！  
梶秋彦：怎么了？  
中山春树：我捡到了一只超可爱的小猫！看上去饿坏了，但不知道该给它吃什么。  
上山立夏：猫的话应该吃鱼吧。  
中山春树：巴掌大的家伙应该吃不了鱼吧，不知道牛奶可不可以。  
佐藤真冬：不可以。猫狗都不能喝牛奶，会拉肚子。  
中山春树：诶？不可以吗，那应该喂什么？  
佐藤真冬：春树先生家有羊奶吗？  
中山春树：没有羊奶……不过可以在便利店买。顺便问一下，有人家里要养猫吗？  
佐藤真冬：我家里已经有毛球了，所以养不了。  
梶秋彦：我的房东不允许养宠物。  
上山立夏：我家恐怕也不行，春树哥不喜欢养猫吗？  
中山春树：不是啦，我很喜欢。只是我没养过，而且平时打工也没有什么时间照顾，还是给别人养比较好。  
上山立夏：先帮你问问吧。  
佐藤真冬：我也会帮忙问一下别人。  
中山春树：感谢！！

春树在上楼前到便利店买了几瓶羊奶，到家后，他就立刻去拿去加热，嗅到奶香味的小猫似乎知道自己能吃上东西了，叫喊得更加嚣张，让春树的耳朵很是受罪。沾上奶，小家伙的叫声才消停下来，喝得肚子圆鼓鼓以后，小猫又爬上春树的大腿，靠着春树的肚子毫无防备地睡着了，胡须上还挂着奶珠，不时咂咂嘴，像是在梦中回味着美味的晚餐。这幅熟睡的模样让春树感觉很是眼熟，却又一时想不起来在哪里见过相似的场景。  
"你还真是不客气呐……"春树掏出手机，拍下小猫的惬意的睡相，发布到社交网络上询问是否有人愿意领养小猫，不消多久就收到了几条留言回复，不过都是只夸赞小猫可爱或推测小猫年龄的。虽然还没有想领养的人，但也算获得了有用的信息，根据评论推测小猫应该接近一个月大，春树便顺着这个信息上网搜索相关资料。照着网上教程忙活半天做了一个简易的保暖猫窝后，春树小心翼翼地把猫转移进去，随后迅速洗漱完毕倒头大睡。然而夜里春树还是被小猫的叫唤吵醒了好几次，又再喂了食，给小猫辅助排泄，还给猫窝换了保温的暖水壶，一晚上折腾了好几回，想睡个好觉都不成。  
第二天早上接到矢岳打来的电话时，春树的精神仍处于恍惚状态。矢岳看到春树发布的内容，分享给了一个爱猫且经验丰富的朋友，对方立刻表示有意愿收养，不过需要半个月后回国才能接走小猫，希望在此之前春树能再照顾一段时间，还让矢岳帮忙转发了一大段照顾奶猫的心得经验。虽然被折磨了一晚上，但得知有人愿意领养的春树还是很高兴，立刻把好消息分享给了队员们，可转念一想自己还得再过半个月这样的生活就又觉得头疼起来。然而今天还是乐队练团的日子，即便没有休息好春树依旧得硬撑着出门。

GIVEN 02  
中山春树：得救了！！！  
上山立夏：找到能照顾的人了吗？  
中山春树：嗯！小岳的一个朋友很喜欢猫，愿意领养。  
梶秋彦：很迅速嘛。总之是好消息。  
佐藤真冬：那真是可喜可贺。  
中山春树：不过……  
上山立夏：？  
中山春树：那个人现在还在国外旅行，半个月后才会回国，所以拜托我再照顾一段时间，过后小岳才会带他来接走小猫。  
梶秋彦：猫保姆+2 weeks。

半年前开始，秋彦就总是比别人更早到练团室开始练习，这天也不例外。他看到春树目光呆滞满脸憔悴地走了进来，一看就是昨晚没休息好的样子。  
"春树，你不会整宿没睡吧？"  
"没有啦，但也差不多了，一晚上被吵醒了好几回。"  
"真是有够受罪的。"  
"秋彦，高中生们还没到，我先眯五分钟。" 话毕春树就卸下琴包依墙坐下，脑袋挨着墙壁闭起了眼睛。秋彦起身走近春树，挨着对方坐下，伸手把男友的脑袋靠到自己肩上，说道："墙壁太硬了，过来吧，立夏他们来了我再叫醒你。"  
"太好了……"春树嘟囔着，顺势滑到秋彦腿上"秋彦，能借我枕一会儿吗……抱歉我太困了……"  
"请——"  
看着春树的发丝散落在牛仔裤上，露出漂亮的下颔线，秋彦忍不住伸手摸了摸恋人的颔角和耳垂。秋彦这么轻轻一碰却让春树的脸一下子烧了起来，睡意顿消，他只好慌张地抓开秋彦的手，并紧紧握着想让他别再乱动。  
然而春树不知道，此时的秋彦也紧张得要命，可就连他自己也搞不懂为什么，明明已经不是初次恋爱的16岁高中生了，和春树认识以来也常常勾肩搭背嬉笑打闹都相安无事，可自从清楚认识到自己喜欢春树以后，就会时不时对这种情况感到害羞，更别说面对春树的主动亲近了。  
春树因为脑袋一直嗡嗡嗡地响，也不想高中生们一进门就看到两个成年人这副模样，躺没两分钟就找了个戴隐形眼镜不能合眼太久的理由起了身，赶在队员们到来前抽了根烟调整好自己的状态。  
练习结束后，困劲儿已过的春树精神看上去比刚来时要好很多，但秋彦还是担心睡眠不足的春树会不小心在车上睡着坐过站，于是干脆拉着他乘上自己的摩托后座，载他回家，也顺便一睹这个"闯入者"到底有多可爱能让春树甘愿为它整夜忙活。  
房门刚打开一个缝，焦急的猫叫声就从门缝里钻了出来。  
"秋彦，冰箱里有啤酒你自己拿来喝。"春树一进门就去查看小猫，紧接着就去冲泡刚回家路上买的宠物奶粉，简直快要忘记梶秋彦这个大活人也还在了。秋彦注意到客厅的箱子里有个毛茸茸的小脑袋冒了出来，两只耳朵尖上的长毛直挺挺地竖着，他走上前怼个大脑袋探看时，小猫却凶巴巴地对着秋彦哈了口气。 "呜哇——好凶！"  
"是你自己长得太凶吓着它了吧。"春树拿来瓶泡好的奶，抓起小猫放到怀里，小猫顺着奶香就自己往奶嘴上靠，眯上眼睛享受起来。  
"糟糕！"春树像是突然想起了什么，"我忘记之前答应同事今天跟他换班了，所以说我等一下还要去打工……"  
"不能请假吗？"  
"就是因为同事要请假他才跟我换班的，还想着待会儿好好补个觉呢……"  
"别去了吧。"  
"不行……秋彦，你最近都不用去打工对吧，我能拜托你一件事吗？"  
"什么事？"  
"今天没别的事的话，能帮我照顾一下这孩子吗？就今天，我会给你带披萨当宵夜！"  
"也不是不行，但是这家伙好像不太喜欢我吧。"  
春树让秋彦洗干净手，伸出手指，放到小猫鼻子前让它闻一闻，随后又往秋彦手上滴了几滴奶，熟悉了气味的小猫很快就不再抵触秋彦。春树又让秋彦试着抱抱小猫，可秋彦看着这团小小的毛球，却不知从何下手，也不晓得该从哪里拎起，用力了怕捏坏，最后是像握饭团一样将拇指伸到小猫腋下，另外四指扣着猫背稳稳拿了起来。小猫没有过多挣扎，抬起小巧的橘脑袋望着秋彦，双眼的蓝膜还没完全褪去，神情看上去有点呆。秋彦挪出食指轻轻碰了碰小猫的鼻子，没想到它却张开嘴含住了秋彦的指尖，像吃奶一样嘬了起来，柔软但带刺的小舌头在甲缝周边搅动着，发出啧啧的声音，嘴边细细的小胡须也轻轻抖动着，这让秋彦从心底生出一种奇妙的感觉，像是突然落入云端，软绵绵轻飘飘的——奶猫的确是一种奇妙的生物……  
看到进展相当顺利，春树简单交待下照顾小猫的注意事宜，还不等秋彦开口问要不要送他过去就急匆匆地出门上班去了，徒留秋彦和小猫在客厅里大眼瞪小眼。  
"请多指教。"  
"喵——"

"我回来了。" 下班归来的春树在玄关喊了一声，却无人回应。走进客厅发现秋彦已在沙发上呼呼大睡，小猫也敞着肚皮躺在秋彦胸口上睡得正香甜，一人一猫不仅睡姿相似，连在睡梦中咂嘴的样子都是一模一样，春树这才明白昨晚那莫名的既视感是从哪里来的。  
虽然带回来的宵夜已快要凉掉，但春树又不忍叫醒他们，只好蹲下来静静端详男友和小猫的睡颜。盯了好一会儿，春树又忍不住掏出手机想偷偷拍下这个画面。然而秋彦却被耳边突然响起的快门声吵醒，睁开眼却看到男友正以一个奇怪的姿势举着手机对着自己。春树尴尬得石化，一时间还没想好要说些什么，秋彦就先开口了。  
"你在偷拍我吗？"  
"你不要自我意识过剩，我只是在拍猫，你们两个相处得挺好的嘛。" 春树说着说着就掩耳盗铃似的把手机镜头慢慢地转到右边去。  
"嗯……真的？上班辛苦了。"  
"你也辛苦了，帮我照顾它。"  
"那我的补偿呢？"  
"我给你带了披萨，饿了吗，我去加热。"  
"不是披萨，是这里……" 秋彦一手拉住春树，一手指了指自己的脸颊。  
春树蜻蜓点水地亲了一口后，秋彦才心满意足地松开手，任他逃去摘隐形眼镜。一股温热突然在秋彦的胸口洇开来，伴随而来的还有一阵腥骚的气味，直冲鼻腔——小猫尿了，那也是它猫生第一泡独立排泻的尿。  
"春树！！！" 秋彦连忙拎起小猫坐起身。  
"怎么了？"  
"这家伙尿我身上了！！！"  
"诶？！"   
春树赶忙跑回来，看到秋彦发青的脸色还有衣服上的一滩水渍，不禁捧腹大笑，笑够了才接过被拎得手足无措的小猫放回窝里，还拿纸巾给它擦了擦屁股。  
"我刚去放了热水，本来打算自己用的，不过现在还是你先去洗个澡吧，我去给你找套干净的衣服哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！"  
"你的衣服我穿不下吧……"  
"别把自己说得跟施瓦辛格似的。话说这是这孩子第一次自己撒尿吧，真了不起，能自己来我就轻松多了。"  
"什么？它不能自己尿吗？"  
"出生不久的猫都不能自己排泄，要用棉签刺激肛门才行……等等，难道我没跟你说……糟糕！我忘记教你怎么给它排尿了！"  
"……"   
"对不起！！！" 春树立刻收起笑脸道歉，差点没给秋彦来个土下座。  
"……既然如此，就该有点惩罚吧！"  
"诶？你想干嘛？"  
秋彦突然起身抱起春树，不顾对方的尖叫一把将他扛到了浴室。

"帮我擦干净吧，都怪你没有告诉我，猫憋不住了才尿我身上，这可是你惹的祸。" 秋彦坐到浴缸边缘，得意地摊开双手等待服侍。  
"啊？几岁的人了不能自己洗澡？"  
"Haru……"   
春树无法抵御秋彦这种撒娇似的语气，只好涨红着脸给他褪去衣服。秋彦身材颀长，去了衣物的遮挡，身上硬朗的线条更是毫无保留地展现出来。春树舀起浴缸中的水，从秋彦肩上浇下去，冒着热气的水流顺着肌肉起伏的沟壑四散淌下，最后又汇入腰胯。在春树五指轻柔的擦拭下，秋彦身体渐渐亢奋起来，体内的血液也与浇灌在身上的热水一同样冲向胯下，让其迅速撑起，春树瞥见后愣了愣，脸烧得更加厉害，但还是自觉地把手移下去，帮男友解决。  
"春树，要不要试一次用嘴巴帮我？"  
春树犹豫了一下，还是弯下腰将其含住。  
被柔软温热的口腔包裹的一瞬，快感如潮涌般侵袭秋彦。看着恋人的脑袋在身下起伏着，秋彦忍不住伸手抓紧上面细软的头发，来回揉抚。  
然而春树并不熟练，牙齿不时碰到根部，还是磕得秋彦有点难受。  
"春树……不要用牙齿……"  
"我是第一次跟男人交往，当然没有你经验丰富。" 春树松开嘴巴，声音里带着不悦。  
"抱歉，我不是这个意思，" 秋彦塌下腰，捧起恋人的脸吻下去，"不要生气，我来给你做。"  
秋彦让春树站起身，拉下他裤子后就猫着腰把自己的脑袋埋到了对方身下去，手指还不安分地往后穴探入，春树一时受不了这前后夹击的快感，膝盖发软差点没站住。  
秋彦见状停下，滑进水中，又将春树将扯了进来，没保持住平衡的春树忽地往前倒，差点呛了一口水，但被秋彦及时地撑住，慌了两秒的春树缓过来后反而被自己这幅狼狈模样给逗笑了。春树还没来得及脱下的的白衬衫吸饱了水，紧紧地贴在肉上，透出底下的皮肤颜色和线条，看得秋彦更加动情，手伸进衣服里就是一顿乱揉。  
俩人在浴缸里缠到热水变凉，于是又胡乱擦擦身体回到床上去继续，然而筋疲力竭的春树到后来实在抵挡不住再次袭来的困意，吻着吻着便趴在秋彦身上睡过去了。  
"抱歉，都忘记你昨晚没休息好还硬要缠着你，"秋彦摸着春树熟睡的脸低声说道。春树自顾自就趴在秋彦身上睡着的模样让他想起客厅里同样在熟睡的小猫，先前也是这样不打招呼就趴在他怀里睡着，简直一模一样。  
"好可爱……"

在那之后，秋彦就总是泡在春树家，之前交出的备用钥匙又回到了他的手上。因为早就辞去了所有兼职，上课和练团之外的空余时间秋彦不是练琴就是练鼓，反而成了最容易抽出时间照看小猫的人，而他自己也十分乐得跟小猫玩耍。  
在俩人的悉心照料下小猫日益强壮活泼，开始不再满足于躺在窝里吃自己的脚丫子，而是老想着跳出来满屋子跑，还学会了用猫砂上厕所。但它有时也会感到疑惑，为什么如厕时，那两个放饭的总爱盯着自己看，还拿出两块方砖头变换各种角度对着自己"咔嚓"不停。  
小家伙还越来越爱把人当成树一样爬，不是在秋彦拉小提琴时扒着裤腿往上蹿，就是在春树做饭时钻进裤管里玩，泡奶粉时嗅到了香味更是一个箭步冲过去，三两下就顺着腿爬到了台子上。俩人不仅好几条裤子被戳出洞钩起球，小腿上还多了不少凸起的红色抓痕，每次如此他们都要佯装生气地对着它大吼几句，但是小猫依旧一副心安理得且下次还敢的样子。  
秋彦和春树窝在一起看电视的时候，小猫总喜欢爬上其中一人的大腿躺下睡觉。如果只是安安静静地睡觉倒还好，可一旦它精神饱满地醒过来，就会又开始在人身上爬来爬去找乐子，而春树的头发就是它最喜欢的玩具——要不就是伸出它那白爪子去抓被风扇吹起的发丝，控制不好力度就直接一爪子"啪"地打到脸上，要不就是趴在头顶给春树舔发"洗头"。每次小猫玩春树头发的时候，他都会怀疑这只猫里装了另一个梶秋彦的灵魂，所以才会那么执着于玩弄他的头发，而真正的梶秋彦每每在这个时候，都只会嘲笑男友狼狈的样子。虽然秋彦刺刺的脑袋没有得到小猫的青睐，但它却偏偏更喜欢在秋彦身上踩奶，每次都惹得春树羡慕不已。  
虽然大多数时候小猫都很好地融入了春树和秋彦的生活，但有时它也会不合时宜地破坏俩人的好事。某夜，正当他们亲热得如火如荼，即将进入正题之时，一声凄厉的猫叫却把俩人从温柔乡中拽了回来，跑去查看的时候却发现它是被自己勾出的线头缠住了爪子，怎么扯也扯不出来。帮它绕开线头换一张新毯子以后，它又很快地睡着了，仿佛刚才无事发生。秋彦只得生气地戳戳它的小脑袋说道："你这家伙，寄人篱下的时候不要做这么没眼力见的事，给我乖乖睡觉！"  
半个月的时间一眨眼就过去了，临近领养人回来那两天，春树也想过要不要干脆回绝对方，把猫留下自己养，但考量许久，还是觉得把它交给更有经验且时间精力更充沛的人会对它更好，况且自己和秋彦这段时间为了照顾这只从不足月到出月的小猫，也打乱了很多原有的计划和节奏，长久下去不是办法。领养人是矢岳的熟人，而且也答应会定时给春树分享小猫的近况，好让他不那么担心，所以也应该是个可靠的人。然而理智归理智，真到了与小猫分别那天，春树还是十分不舍，从阳台上看着领养人的车消失在街道尽头，都还是不肯回屋子里去，秋彦在一旁抽烟，看着春树黯淡下去的双眼，也没有说话，直到春树自己开口打破了沉默。  
"这孩子走了以后，总感觉家里会变得更寂寞啊……"  
"怕寂寞的话，要我搬回来一起住吗？"  
"哈？"  
"我会帮忙交房租的，两个人一起交的话也能省不少钱吧。"  
"欸……我看你不是怕我寂寞是想要省钱才这么说的吧，果然是铁公鸡本色。"  
"嗯！说得没错。"  
"别得意了你。"  
"春树，不可以吗？"  
"可以啦。喂，你手摸哪呢……"

Fin.  



End file.
